


BE狂魔 58章 车

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: BE狂魔求生系统, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	BE狂魔 58章 车

目光交接的一瞬间，许其琛的心脏好像被什么重重一击，僵在原地无法动弹。

就像是被这个人灌了迷魂汤一样。

宋沅言半压在他的身上，轻轻地吻过他的眉眼、脸颊，将他柔软的耳朵含在嘴里，他的双唇很烫，所及之处都被他烧得火热。宋沅言的一只手肘撑着床，手掌贴着许其琛的侧脸，另一只手不紧不慢地解开了他长衫上的扣子，从颈间一颗一颗延伸至腰线。

手掌深入，贴上腰侧肌肤的瞬间，许其琛的身子抖了一下，这里是他一贯的敏感地带，看见他缩了缩，宋沅言加重了手上的动作，揉着他下腹光滑的肌肤。

“冷……”一小块皮肤暴露出来，许其琛不自觉地轻哼出声。

宋沅言将一旁叠得方正的被子拽了过来，盖在他的身上，顺便剥了他的外衣，解开了里衣的扣子，精瘦光滑的身体半露出来，俯身，湿热的舌尖舔了舔他的乳尖，许其琛克制不住地发出一声呻吟，有些抗拒地伸手，试图推开宋沅言，“别……你还在生病……”

“发烧的人出点汗就会好了。”宋沅言用手指轻轻碾过他微红的乳头，“先生帮帮我，好么？”说完咬了咬许其琛的嘴唇，看着他皱着眉微微张开嘴，宋沅言立刻趁虚而入，舌尖在他湿润的口腔中搅动着，探索着他那条湿软的舌头，像是两条游蛇一般交缠在一起，啧啧的水声回响在耳边，让许其琛的脑子一阵发热，被动地感受似乎已经无法满足完全释放的感官系统，许其琛的手不自觉搂住了宋沅言的脖子。

感受到许其琛的主动回应，宋沅言便更加地肆无忌惮，手指恶意地在他的乳尖打着转，就是不去碰那一点，连亲吻也突然撤离，抬起头，看着他急促的喘息。

许其琛的眼睛像是蒙了一层水汽似的，突然间的撤退让他有些迷茫，被本能驱使着抬头，凑到宋沅言的脸跟前，“还想亲……”

这一句话几乎是命中红心，宋沅言努力地压制着内心的燥动，不急不缓地问道，“要不要做我的共犯？”

听到这一句，许其琛忽然懒懒地笑了，仰头倒回床上，连声音都染上了情欲的味道，“我最多是个帮凶……”

理智终于被击溃，宋沅言俯身舔舐着他的乳尖，猝不及防的进攻令他发出一声低吟，这还只是个开始，宋沅言的膝盖顶开了许其琛的双腿，暖热的手掌从裤子的边缘伸了进去，轻柔地摸上他光滑的大腿内侧。

感觉到许其琛的双腿微微打颤，宋沅言决定不再戏弄下去，于是直截了当地握住了他的性器。

“先生，你已经硬了。”

五指紧握的瞬间，许其琛死死地抓住了宋沅言的肩膀，“不要说话……”

宋沅言听话地笑了笑，手掌摩擦着他的分身，觉得有些不顺手，干脆往下退了几步，含住了那根微微颤抖的性器。许其琛的四肢一瞬间紧紧绷住，他意识到宋沅言现在在做什么，拼命地拍打着他的肩膀，“不要……别这样……”

宋沅言根本听不进去他的话，自顾自地吞吐着，湿热的口腔包裹着他，让许其琛的脑子几乎要爆炸，胸口闷得发慌，快要被这致命的快感淹没了，紧紧地咬着牙，想要努力克指住呻吟的欲望，却被身下那人的舔弄逼到快要窒息。

感觉到他的大腿越绷越紧，宋沅言便坏心眼地用舌尖顶了顶这根性器的顶端。

“啊……”终于，再也忍受不了，许其琛的喉咙里发出一声低吟，然后便像是开了闸一样，再也收不住，快感一浪高过一浪，终于，让他感受到灭顶的欢愉，“不行了……快点走开……快！”

全都射在了宋沅言的嘴里。

宋沅言咳嗽了几声，将白浊的液体吐在了掌心，轻轻地揉了揉他的囊袋，“舒服吗？”

被提问者已经是一脸的失神，说不出话来，宋沅言将手中的精液抹在了他的私处，轻柔地在他的穴口按揉着，感觉他的大腿肌肉又开始收紧，只好支起身子，看见许其琛湿润微肿的嘴唇，很漂亮，就像草莓味的软糖，忍不住再一次吮吸起来，趁他被吻到身子发软的时候，缓缓地伸了一根手指。

“唔……”许其琛闷哼一声，刚高潮完，连反抗的力气都不复存在，只能任由他亲吻摆弄，感觉那根手指在他的体内探索着，轻轻地按压着，双腿条件反射似的发颤，宋沅言用自己的膝盖顶住他想要合拢的长腿。

“乖，张开点……”

宋沅言的声音如同伊甸园里那条美艳的蛇，引诱着许其琛内心深处暗藏的情欲，一点点将他勾了出来，陪他完成这场原罪。刚刚软下来的阴茎再一次变得半硬，许其琛有些着急，焦躁的情绪让他不由自主地用后背磨蹭着床单，然后更加费力地贴上宋沅言发烫的身体。

他想伸手摸一下自己，却被宋沅言阻挡开，一次两次下来，他的眼睛都红了，宋沅言啄了啄他的嘴唇，“先生怎么快哭了？”

许其琛艰难地呼吸着，声音都被折磨得变了音调，“快点……”

“快点什么？”宋沅言趁他不注意，又加入了一根手指，在白浊的浸润下慢慢地抽动，许其琛感觉胸口快要爆炸，呼吸都擦着火花。

“先生不说，学生可就不明白了。”宋沅言舔了舔他的耳垂，“快说。”

最后一点自矜被他不断刮弄的手指磨成粉碎，“别弄了……插进来，快点……”

终于得逞。宋沅言抽出了自己的手指，站着混浊的液体摸了摸他逐渐硬起来的性器，然后掏出自己的，对准了那个湿润得一塌糊涂的穴口。

轻柔地亲了亲他的嘴唇，“放松点，先生。”

话音刚落，来不及等到许其琛回应，硕大的性器已经深深地插了进去，突如其来的酸痛涨满了他的身体，许其琛咬着嘴唇，闷哼出声。宋沅言看着心疼，轻轻地舔着他的嘴唇，“咬我吧。”

没想到许其琛竟真的一口咬在了他的侧颈，像只凶猛的小兽一般，一面哼着一面重重地咬上来，等到那阵短暂的疼痛逐渐消失，快感一层层浮现上来的时候，他才松开了自己的牙齿。

宋沅言却是个不怕死的，凑到他的耳边，“先生的两张嘴都咬得好紧啊。”

许其琛的眉头拧在一起，正想开口骂他，却被他重重地顶了顶，一张嘴就不小心叫出声。

被他整了。意识到这一点不过几秒，强烈的快感就冲淡了被戏弄的羞耻，“慢一点……好深……”

“才一半呢。”宋沅言舔了舔许其琛滚动不安的喉结，然后猛地挺近，将整个分身没入其中，“这样还深吗？先生。”

这一个动作直接顶到了他的敏感处，许其琛不受控制地打了个颤，被宋沅言发现了玄机，于是便狠命得抽插起来。他的裤子还没完全褪下来，就这样半挂在膝间，束缚住了腿脚，没法完全张开，只能这样夹着，反而带来了更大的快感，身上的人不停地顶弄着最敏感的点，舒服得他手指头都麻了，脚趾紧紧地蜷着，口齿都开始不清晰，黏黏糊糊地小声喊着，“不行了……真的……要射了……”

“不行，还早着呢。”宋沅言伸手握住了他的性器，“先生要等着我。”

无法释放的痛苦和极致的快感让许其琛快要烧起来了，他将自己的头蹭在宋沅言的肩膀，“求你了……”

宋沅言细细地吻着他的额头，身下的动作忽然停了下来，这让离顶峰只有一步之遥的许其琛慌起来，用力地啃咬着他的锁骨，“怎么停了？”

“先生，我可是个病人……”宋沅言的表情似笑非笑。

许其琛懵懵懂懂地看着他，“所以呢……”

“我没力气了，先生想要，就自己来吧。”说完一把捞起许其琛的腰，将他抱在怀里，自己背靠到墙壁那边，将他转到了自己面前，坐在了自己的腰腹上。

这么大的体位变换，他的分身在许其琛身体里磨了一整圈，顿时间瘫软在宋沅言的肩膀上，小声地呻吟着。

扶了一把身上汗津津的人，将被子裹在了他的身上，“先生，快啊。”

许其琛此刻已经神志不清了，只能被快感和欲望驱使着，双膝分跪在他胯骨两侧的床上，缓缓地上下挪动着自己的身体，这样的体位使他被插入到了前所未有的深度，只来了没几下，他就倒在宋沅言的肩头，含含糊糊地喘着。

“不行……这样太深了……”

看着完全被情欲操控的许其琛，宋沅言也已经忍到了极点，双手紧紧地抓住他的两瓣臀肉，用力地往上顶着，肉体接触、床板颤动还有许其琛停不下来的带着哭腔的低吟混杂在一起，让宋沅言彻底失去了继续捉弄他的耐心。他用力地抱着身上的人，看着他仰着脖子，被自己操弄得声音发颤，他的动作便越发加快，“叫我的表字，快。”

许其琛抱住了宋沅言的脖子，像是祈求安稳一样吻着他的耳朵，用快要哭出来的声音低声喊着，“慕汝……慕汝……”

这两个字像是拧开了一个未知的开关，宋沅言彻底发起狠来，觉得这个姿势不顺手，又将他翻倒下来，激烈地抽插着，完全不顾许其琛哭着求饶，许其琛的手抓住了床头的木架，往上缩了一些，想要逃开，却被宋沅言抓住腿拉了回来，换来的是更加用力的回馈。

“慕汝……慕汝……”

宋沅言眉头紧锁，深深地吻住了许其琛，在最后一刻抽了出来，两个人同时达到了高潮，汗津津地搂在一起。

或许是最后用力猛了些，宋沅言咳了两声，已经失神的许其琛下意识地伸出手，将被子往上拽了拽，“你……非要这样……”

宋沅言止住了咳嗽，亲了亲许其琛的下巴，“先生被我传染了，明日开始就不能教书了。”

“你……”

还没等许其琛反驳，宋沅言就堵住了他的嘴，伸手将他眼角的眼泪抹去。

“我爱你，帮凶先生。”


End file.
